


my temperature is running high

by spinningincircles



Series: drabbles [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles/pseuds/spinningincircles
Summary: It didn’t take long for Buck to connect exactly how Eddie was feeling and exactly how he can keep making him feel that way.And now he won’t stop touching him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765609
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	my temperature is running high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hideeho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideeho/gifts).



> for dea's sensory prompt: the feeling of fingers brushing together by accident
> 
> originally posted [here](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/post/626375492893818880/red-wine-stained-lips-or-the-feel-of-fingers)
> 
> title from do you wanna touch me (oh yeah) by joan jett & the blackhearts

They’re  _ usually _ good about PDA.

Usually.

It’s not like they weren’t tactile with each other before they got together, but now every touch has a different undertone to it. Not charged, necessarily, but comfortable. A promise of more, softer (or hotter) touches later, away from the wary eyes of their friends.

Except sometimes, they  _ are _ charged.  _ Very _ charged. So charged that Eddie feels like one wrong move will create enough static to jolt him right out of his skin.

Like right now. And Buck is just... _ smirking _ about it.

It started innocently enough — Buck’s hand brushing the small of his back as he passed to head out of the locker room. A normal thing that happens every day. But  _ today, _ it made Eddie shiver so hard his whole body twitched, goosebumps all over, that tingling feeling of desire coming out of nowhere.

Buck froze as he heard Eddie breathe out harshly. It didn’t take long for him to connect exactly how Eddie was feeling and  _ exactly _ how he can keep making him feel that way.

And now he  _ won’t stop touching him. _

Hand on his shoulder, fingers dancing over his pulse point on his neck during team meeting. Hand bracing his thigh as he sits next to Eddie on the couch, slowly moving upwards until it’s low enough to still be decent, but high enough that Eddie can’t focus on anything else. Coming up a  _ hair _ too close behind him while he’s doing dishes, breath ghosting on the back of his neck as he places his mug in the suds.

Eddie’s so close to bursting into flames, he’s shocked there isn’t smoke pouring out of his ears.

The last straw is completely accidental. It’s 1:00am and neither of them can sleep, so they’re cleaning out the fridge — Buck checking expiration dates, Eddie cleaning out and trashing containers. Buck sticks a hand out, holding a bottle of what may or may not be dijon mustard, and Eddie grabs it, fingers brushing Buck’s where they’re wrapped around the bottle.

Next thing he knows, he’s got Buck pressed up against the fridge, lips frantically pressed together, pulling at Buck’s shirt so he can  _ finally _ get his hands on the skin that’s been teasing him all day. Buck’s hands are tangled in his hair, pulling softly enough to not hurt, but hard enough that he feels it all the way down his spine. He’s licking into Eddie’s mouth, and Eddie relishes the soft moans he hears, because as keyed up as he’s been all day, it’s nice to know Buck was in the exact same place. Every part of him feels alive, Buck’s fingers leaving sparks as they move down to his shoulders, and there’s a ringing in his ear that’s getting louder and louder—

“Diaz! Buckley! Get your asses in the truck before I report you for public indecency!”

They jump apart, taking in their matching blushes and disheveled hair before they dissolve into laughter, just for a minute. They hear the truck horn blare and quickly put each other back together, Eddie tucking Buck’s shirt back in, Buck smoothing down Eddie’s hair. Buck smiles at him, kissing his cheek before running down the stairs, Eddie close behind. 

They’ll pick up where they left off later.

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me on [tumblr](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
